Green Green  Reikachan
by Striker-0
Summary: Green Green AU.  What would the trip to Kanenone have been like if the whole time travel thing never happened, and Midori and Reika were normal high school girls?  Would Reika have a chance for romance, and with whom?  As told from Reikachan herself.


I recently saw the Green Green anime series and the character that struck me the most was Reika. Out of all the female characters it seemed to me that she would be a good match for Yusuke. She also didn't have many major parts except towards the end, so I thought about creating a story that fit her and Yusuke together, where she was a normal high school girl. I have a few other ideas about other Green Green fanfics, most follow the anime storyline but with my twists.

Anyway, enjoy and remember to review.

Green Green – Reika-chan

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

A trip to a school in the mountains, how would that sound to you? Well, in my book it has bore-fest written all over it. Bad enough I had to be selected for this trip, but so did my ditzy best friend, Midori. Now I love Midori, but her obliviousness goes way beyond the meter. I mean I heard that this school is an all-boys school, so I'm sure that she'll be targeted. Yep, good old, loyal Reika will have to baby-sit her so that she doesn't end up pregnant or worse. Bad enough I'm well-endowed with E-cup breasts, now I'll have to be on my guard in case those hormonal hound-dogs try to feel me up. Wait, I never introduced myself properly, I'm Reika Morimura. This trip I'm complaining about all began a while back before the start of the semester at school. A few students were selected to spend a few weeks at this Kanenone Gakuen to see if a merger between my all-girls school and this all-boys school is possible.

Looking up from my mirror, after putting some finishing touches (despite being in a girl danger-zone, I still want to look good), I spot our destination. Not too bad considering its location, but I won't get my hopes up yet. A few minutes later, we stop to disembark and, wouldn't you know it, Midori is already all over the first guy she sees. I watch as our school nurse, Chigusa Iino, goes outside and stand up to see what has happened. Turns out she was in such a hurry to hug the guy that when she jumped out she knocked him out cold, poor guy. After he's taken away, I take it upon myself to go check on Midori, since I know she's at the nurse's office feeling guilty.

Yep, I was right. She's over there right beside the bed looking down at her victim, wondering what she did. Ms. Chigusa must have left so I go over and see how he is. As soon I walk past the curtain, I catch a glimpse of his face and for some reason my cheeks start to heat up. I shake it off as nothing and turn to see Midori glaring at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You were ogling him weren't you?!" her eyes narrowed at me and I could tell right away that she was beyond pissed.

"Ogling him? I hardly know the guy and you say that I'm ogling. You don't really think I'm the love-at-first-sight kinda girl do you?" I answer. She sees this guy one second and she's already acting like his girlfriend. _Midori…Midori, you have got to stop having these delusions_.

"It wouldn't actually be considered love-at-first-sight, since you know him too, or at least you should." She shifts her gaze to the boy resting on the bed, who, I may add, is kinda cute. As soon as I made my comment, he slowly begins to open his eyes. Once they're fully open he sits up and looks around trying to figure out everything.

"Wh…What happened? Last thing I remember was someone shouting my name and then everything went blank." he said, putting his right hand to his head.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault. Can you forgive me Yusuke?" Midori said.

"Yu…Yusuke…" I said quietly. _This boy right here is Yusuke? That can't be right. The last time I saw Yusuke was years ago._

He removed his hand and stared at the two of us for a few seconds. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember, Yusuke? We used to play together back when we were kids, but your father got a new job and you had to move." Midori said getting close to his face, which got me mad for some strange reason.

"When we were kids…Wait! You're Reika and Midori?!" he ask, both nodding our heads to answer. "Wow, it's been a really long time. Who would have thought I'd get to see you both here, but, on second thought, you two were always together so I guess it's only natural that you would go to the same school. Still, I'm glad to see you again."

"Yusuke," Midori flung herself onto him, "I missed you too. I'm glad you remembered me."

"**Us**, he remembered **us**," I said yanking her off before she could do anything else, "So, Yusuke, I guess this is where you've been all this time. It must be hard for you, living in an old-fashioned place like this."

"Not really, in fact I've been having a good time out here. I still miss the city life, but here it's a good place to relax and get in touch with nature." He said and moved his hand to get the class of water sitting on the drawer next to the bed.

"Oh no, this place has already gotten to you. You're already talking like a country freak," I joked as we both laughed. Looking to my left, I again saw Midori shooting a glare my way. _What's her problem? All I'm doing is joking around and she's already jealous of the attention_._ Get over yourself Midori_.

"Maybe you're right, but it's not so bad. Once you get used to it, it's actually a lot of fun. Well, for you two, who love to go shopping and talk on the phone with guys, it might seem like the last place on earth you'd go. So how have your parents been doing, are they still working long shifts?" Yusuke asked.

"My parents are fine. Business has been booming in the last three months and they decided to take a break with all the extra money that they earned. After hearing that I'd be coming here for a few weeks, they went on their second honeymoon." Midori said, trying to draw his attention to her.

"What about yours Reika? I remember that your father used to work late a lot and you hardly saw him that much." He shifted his gaze to me and I felt an unfamiliar sensation run through my body. _He chose not to talk about my mother, because he still remembers how much that affects me. This really is the Yusuke that I remember._

"Things have gotten better ever since my dad got a promotion at work. Now we get to spend much more time together and actually seem like a family." I said, walking to the other side of the bed and taking a seat in a chair.

"That sounds nice, I'm glad for you," he gave me a smile and I found myself staring at him for, what seemed like, forever. I'm glad Ms. Chigusa chose that moment to come in, or else the situation would have become awkward. After a brief check-up, she let him know that he was free to leave, but not to do anything too strenuous. We all left and Yusuke agreed to show us around the school grounds, Midori holding his arm the entire way.

"This here is where the indoor extracurricular activities are played. We've got judo, kendo, wrestling, and some other ones, but I'm pretty sure the list would bore you," he said as we moved outside, where we came upon a small court. "This is where most of the sports are played. I know it's small but it's big enough for what we have here."

We walked around for a while, until we all felt hungry and decided to get a bite to eat. Thankfully, the food wasn't too bad and I really had a good time reminiscing with Yusuke about old times, with Midori occasionally trying to flirt with him. _Give the guy a break Midori, he hasn't seen us in years and I don't want him pushed away because of your one-sided flirtations._ Though I couldn't quite figure out what I had been feeling since I got here, I did know that I was getting annoyed with my best friend's advancements. Prying Midori from a thankful Yusuke, I led her over to the girl's dorm to see what our room would look like. _Please at least be clean and have air conditioning._

My prayer for an AC didn't come true, but it was clean at least. I could tell that the sun was at its peak, since it was like an oven in our room. Our only salvation was opening the window and fanning ourselves. I couldn't wait until night came, however there was still a lot of time to kill, and the best way to do that would be to head into the auditorium. I told Midori that I would be going for a walk and she said that she also has something to do. _Can you say "stalk an unsuspecting Yusuke, who tries to smile in order to conceal his desire to head for the hills"?_ After walking for a few minutes, I came across three guys, more like stray-dogs-in-heat, who at once began the most appalling and shameless attempts at flirting with me. I just smiled and made an excuse to leave, and by the dreamy looks in their eyes, as they watched me walk away, it worked. _Sometimes beauty can be a pain, but I wouldn't give up either._

As I walked straight into the auditorium, I noticed a few boys gawking at me, or more like my chest, and waved in order to snap them out of their trances. Normally, I'd be flattered by the looks that boys would give me as I walked by, but for some reason I felt the need to leave. Too busy in my own world, I neglected to see the person in front of me and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," I said, before I got a glimpse of the person on the ground.

"It's okay, stuff happens right? Oh, Reika, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked as he started picking up the supplies that he dropped.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd come here and cool off, seeing as the sun is terrorizing outside," I bent down to help him.

"Yea, the heat is bad this time of year, and at night it still gets pretty humid. The good part is that we should be opening the pool soon, as soon as we find out who is in charge of cleaning it this time. So you can look forward to that," he said picking up the box full of supplies. "Hey, would you do me a favor and hand me that other box." I picked up the rather large box and gave it to him. He then placed it on top of the other box and proceeded to pick them both up, which I knew would be difficult even for someone of larger stature.

"Here let me help you. There is no way that you'd be able to make it all the way to the storage room carrying both of those," I said, taking one of the boxes into my arms and following Yusuke to the storage room. When we reached the room, we placed the boxes into the correct shelves. "Yusuke, you know you're different from most of the other guys over here."

"How so?" he said turning to me.

"Well, for one you don't go all googoogaga when you see a girl like me. On my way here, all the men I passed just stared at me like I was some piece of meat. You really know how to be yourself, instead of dressing and up saying some lame pick-up line to impress a girl. You're also a trustworthy person and know how to respect a person's feelings." I said.

"Well, I'm not all that great," he began to blush at my comments, "I mean, I'm sure that there are other guys like that around here. Plus, I can see why men like to look at you. You're a very attractive girl and you have a good personality. I remember how you were always the most popular in school and always made good grades. If you were great back then, I can imagine how much greater you are now." Now it was my turn to blush, for I could tell that he was speaking form the bottom of his heart, not just trying to flatter me. At that moment, I felt myself being forcefully pulled towards Yusuke. I turned my head slightly to see the box, that I had place on the shelf, on the floor turned sideways with the contents spilt. I stayed there not moving, just feeling how close he was to me. After what seemed like eternity, I was snapped back to reality by Yusuke.

"Reika, are you alright?" he asked with his face in worry. I nodded and we moved apart, then he began picking up the equipment and placing it back in the box. Afterwards, we parted ways as he went back to help with the cleaning and I left back to the dorm. The whole while, my emotions jumbling around.


End file.
